Back For You (A Harry Styles fanfic)
by AnythingAndEverythingISwear
Summary: Jennifer Nolan left behind her entire life when Harry drove her to the breaking point. Now that she's rebuilt herself and her walls, she goes on tour with One Direction. Friends are reunited, memories resurface- and she finds herself making the same mistakes. Rated M for language and lemon/smut/whatever you wanna call it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody on here except for the main character, her family, her friends, etc. Please remember that plagiarism is illegal. Enjoy the story **_

_****__Characters: One Direction as themselves, Perrie and Eleanor as themselves, Nika Shatova as Jennifer (that's her in the picture up there ^^^), Arthur Sales as Nick (specifically, this picture: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRWqYs1P3-aCGYDFR3QrNGlt45IqplSuslAIz7uZj eFijCiYsU7Sg) - copy and paste for sexiness._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The last line of the song floated from my lips and into the empty stadium. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, a smile taking to my lips as I opened my eyes. The tech crews clapped along with my manager, Dan, who sat in the front row below the stage. Due to the bright lights of the stage, I couldn't see past the edge of the stage; but I knew he was there with his personal assistant, Jane, and stepdaughter, Aubrey. He'd asked me a week ago if I minded him bringing her in for my sound check; I told him I didn't mind. I knew that it would be good bonding experience for the two of them, and I always love meeting new fans. I could hear her cheering from right behind the security bars.

I smiled and waved at her, then put the mic back in its stand before I grabbed my water bottle and jumped off the stage. I landed on the balls of my feet , bending my knees to absorb impact and provide momentum for when I jumped over the security rails. Aubrey ran up to me squealing. "That was so awesome! I can't believe I actually got to see this, ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" I laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you liked it!" I heard more voices laughing from the seats and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. That sounded like more than Dan and Jane. I smiled at Aubrey again before walking closer to the seats, blinking rapidly to adjust my eyes to the dimness of the stadium. Dan came towards me out of the darkness, clapping.

"I think that was the best sound check you've ever done. Amazing. And thanks again for letting Aubrey come see you."

"No problem," I said sincerely, "and I have a present for her later if you're okay with it." I leaned forwards and whispered my idea in his ear. He nodded and told me he thought that would be fantastic; then his face grew a little more serious, and I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"The band you'll be touring with got here a few minutes ago. A couple of them wanted to come say hi." He said, and I heard lots of footsteps behind him. I waited impatiently; Dan hadn't told me who I was touring with. Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Perrie Edwards, and Eleanor Calder emerged out of the darkness, all of them with big grins on their faces. I didn't even notice that one person was missing- I was too excited to see the rest of them. I squealed and ran towards Louis. I jumped, and he caught me, spun me around in a circle and put me down so I could hug everybody else. I went around the little circle and hugged everybody. That's when I realized that Harry wasn't there. I didn't comment on it- it was probably for the best. There was no telling what would've happened if I saw him.

I could've floated up to the ceiling in that moment, and gotten stuck there like a balloon. These people were my best friends, and I hadn't seen them in almost a year. Perrie and Eleanor came last, and I hugged them both at the same time. The three of us burst out into tears at the same time.

"I can't believe you just left us like that!" Eleanor cried. Perrie just sniffed and wiped at her eyes to prevent mascara runs.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I needed time, I'm sorry." I managed to get out between silent sobs, and I took a moment to be thankful I hadn't worn any makeup today. The tears subsided into laughter after a moment or two. I looked over at the guys, who just stood there uncomfortably. They looked so confused by the sudden tears and laughter transition, which only made us girls laugh harder. I hugged the boys one more time, and led the girls to the dressing room where I left my purse and phone. We chattered the whole way there, so they could fill me in on what I'd missed over the last year. I lead them down numerous long, white-bricked hallways while they told me about all the fans they'd met, the behind-the-scenes events of photo shoots, and Danielle leaving Liam. My squeezed when they told me how torn up he'd been over it, and I regretted not being there to comfort him. When we reached my dressing room, the first door in a line of them, I stopped and turned to the two girls with a small smile.

"There's...uh, there's somebody I want you to meet." I said, blushing. Perrie and Eleanor just looked confused as I opened the door. My boyfriend, Nick, looked up from his phone and smiled at me. He got up and hugged me, kissed my forehead, and gave a friendly smile to the girls. "Perrie, Eleanor, this is my boyfriend, Nick." He said hello, and they returned it with fake smiles that you wouldn't be able to see through unless you knew them. When he looked back at me, they raised their eyebrows and gave me a 'we need to talk, _now_' look. I mentally sighed and turned back to Nick.

"Babe, sound check is all done. I'll be ready to go soon, could you pretty please take my stuff out to the car?" I asked him innocently. He nodded and grabbed my purse off the vanity, and left after giving me another kiss, on the lips this time. I turned back to Perrie and Eleanor with a frown. I was hoping they'd be happy for me, but they didn't look very happy at _all_- much less for me.

"What. The. So you just up and ditch us out of nowhere- right before a tour starts, might I add- and all of a sudden, you have a new tall-dark-and-handsome?" Perrie fumed. I flinched at the part about ditching. She was right about the tall part, too- Nick is 6'3". When I stand up straight and he slouches, my face still only comes up to his chest. Hugging him is awesome, because it creates that movie scene moment where the girl's face is buried in the guy's chest and he's resting his chin on top of her head.

"Yeah, and what about Harry?" Eleanor added. I suddenly remembered that I never did give them an explanation as to why I left.

"I think you should sit down, I have a really long story to tell you." I said. They looked at each other doubtfully, but took a seat on the couch as I hopped up on the vanity table.

_Flashback_

* * *

_I walked quickly across the parking lot, fuming. My face felt hot, and angry tears pricked my eyes, threatening to spill over; I struggled to keep them in because I knew that if I let myself cry now, I wouldn't stop. I couldn't get out of here if I was a blubbering mess. I had run back to the dressing room after the boy's concert was over to get Eleanor's phone because she left it there. On my way back I turned a corner and saw a couple kissing passionately in a dim area of the hallway. I looked away, searching for another route so I could avoid an awkward moment. Then I heard the girl say "Harry!" and giggle. My head snapped back around towards them so fast I heard something crack- but I didn't care. Now I could see the curly hair with another girl's fingers tangled into it, I could see the dimples as he smiled at her, I could see my boyfriend kissing a girl that wasn't me. I stood there, unable to move. They didn't see me just standing there, a few yards away from them, looking at the scene before me in pure horror. I could actually feel my heart break into a hundred tiny pieces. I let out a choked, strangled noise; Harry finally looked up from the girl. He saw me immediately, and our eyes locked. His eyes got wider, his jaw dropped. The girl turned around and gave me a wicked smile. Her eyes said everything she didn't: "He's mine now. I stole him from you, because I'm better than you." I shook my head, struggling to hold back the hot tears that made my vision almost too watery to see. I blinked them back, and saw Harry reaching for me. Shaking my head again, I dropped Eleanor's phone and turned away, stumbling down the hallway until I came to an exit door. I went to push it open, but Harry caught my arm and spun me towards him._

_"Jenna, please, I made a mistake. I'm so sorry, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I am so sorry, just please, give me a second chance-" he pleaded. He didn't get to finish, because I yanked myself out of his grip and slapped him across the face. Hard. I put all of my hate and heartbreak into that blow, and his balance faltered from it when he fell to the side a little bit. He looked at me with shock in his eyes, holding his hand up to his face. A bright red hand print showed between his fingers. _

_"That _was_ your second chance, Harry!" I spat out. "I'm done. I can't take this anymore, and I won't. Goodbye." I said quietly. He looked like he was at a loss for words. I huffed out a dry laugh and shook my head. "Yeah. I bet you didn't think you could push me that far, huh?" _

_And with that, I left. I got in my car and caught the first flight home. Wen the calls and texts started, I turned off my phone. I went to the apartment I shared with Harry most of the time and packed up all my stuff. Then I went back to my own house and made it upstairs to my guest bedroom (I couldn't bear to go back into my own bedroom, Harry and I had too many memories there). I curled up under the covers in the bed, and then I just cried. I cried, and cried, and cried, and I didn't stop._

* * *

"I didn't leave that room for a month. I hadn't moved since I came home, so I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since then. I couldn't feel the hunger pangs, or the dryness in my throat. I couldn't hear the hoarseness of my voice from the constant sobbing. A few days after I had passed out from the near-starvation, a maid I had hired for the duration of the tour saw the car in the driveway and went looking. When she found me, she tried to wake me up. When I didn't respond, she called an ambulance. I woke up a week later in the hospital stayed there for a couple more weeks until I was stable, then went back home. I got a job as a waitress, bought a puppy, got discovered three months after I left when Dan heard me singing while I bused tables. I sold my house and got an apartment closer to my work, and I met Nick on the set of my first music video. We've been dating for four months. And now...now I'm here." I finished quietly. Sometime during the story I had brought my knees up into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, leaning back against the mirror. Perrie and Eleanor looked take aback.

"So that's...that's why you left?" Eleanor whispered. I nodded and looked down, the memories bringing back all of the feelings I'd felt right after it happened. I forced down the feelings, shoving them back into their drawer and locking it again. I blinked back the tears, and took slow, deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I can't believe you got over it that fast, I mean you guys dated for, what, two years? We all thought you'd be together for ever, as cheesy as that sounds." Perrie said. I laughed, dry and dark, surprising them both.

"Got over it? Not a chance. It still hurts- god, does it hurt- but I won't do anybody any good if I stayed in bed and became a lifeless vegetable like I wanted to. I got a dog because I didn't want a therapist- and I love him very much. He's helped a lot. And Nick- Nick has done so much. He knows what Harry did, even though I never told him who did it. He's been there for me when I needed him, and he understands when I have a hard time with things. He helps me through it. He loves me, and I am so grateful for that." I said, smiling. I was still broken, I still had holes- but Nick and Lincoln, my brindle Mastiff, had managed to duct tape me back together for the most part. I wouldn't be here without them.

"Oh, do you wanna see him?" I asked.

"Who?" Perrie and Eleanor asked in unison.

"Lincoln, my dog!" I said excitedly. They nodded, smiling slightly. I laughed in my head- they probably thought I got a Yorkie or something. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw him. "You should come spend the night at my apartment so we can catch up some more, and then I'll spend some time with the guys?" I suggested, they agreed happily, and I gave them the address to my apartment. The first show of the tour was at the end of this week, and it was in my own town. I waved goodbye as I went to go catch up with Nick, and they walked the other way to meet back up with the boys and go back to wherever they were staying to get some clothes before they came over. I bounced out of the building with a new spring in my step, sliding into the passenger side of Nick's car with a big grin. He raised his eyebrows.

"What happened? I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy!" He said with a smile. We were both in a good mood, it seemed. I laughed. "I need you to drop me off at my apartment, and then I'm kicking you out! Perrie and Eleanor are coming over to catch up some more, and they're gonna meet Lincoln."

"You didn't tell them that Lincoln was a mastiff, did you?" he asked with a grin, guessing my plan immediately. I shook my head gleefully, and he laughed with me as we pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my lovelies! I'm so glad you want to keep reading! This chapter actually introduces Harry, and the REAL drama begins! Characters: same as the last chapter, plus Alex Pettyfer as Dan. Enjoy~3**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Nick dropped me off at my apartment twenty minutes after we left the stadium. It wouldn't have taken so long if we hadn't stopped for McDonald's. Perrie and Eleanor would be here in half an hour, and I mentally went over the things I had to do before they got here as I unlocked my front door. Lincoln had evidently heard me coming, because he was sitting in the front hall with his food bowl in his mouth like a chew toy. I laughed and shook my head at the puppy eyes he gave me.

"I swear, I have the fattest dog in the world." I joked. I scratched him behind the ears and took his bowl int the kitchen to refill it. The massive animal followed me, and when I set the now full bowl back in its place on the floor, he attacked it like he hadn't eaten in weeks. I shook my head again and got to work picking up clothes that I had thrown into random places, I took the phone out of the fridge (I'd had to hid it to keep Lincoln from chewing on it while I was gone) and put it back on the counter, and I started dinner. The door buzzed while I was halfway done, and I ran to answer it. Perrie and Eleanor smiled at me, and I grinned back. I waved them in and shut the door seconds before Lincoln came barreling in from the kitchen. The girls' faces quickly turned into masks of horror. "Heel!" I commanded, and Lincoln slid to a stop a few feet away from them. Tail wagging madly, he got up and sniffed a circle around the girls. When he finished, he came and sat back down beside me, bumping his nose into my hip to get my attention. I scratched his head and turned back to the girls.

"Perrie, Eleanor, this is Lincoln, my Mastiff."

"I thought you said you got a puppy! That thing is a horse!" Eleanor said, and Perrie nodded in agreement. I laughed. I seemed to be doing a lot more of that than usual lately.

"Exactly," I replied, "Big dog, big heart- and people don't ever mess with me when I'm walking him!"

They shook their heads and seemed to finally get over the initial shock, because they reached out their hands to be sniffed. Lincoln dutifully checked the newcomers for security purposes, and then rolled over for belly rubs. I laughed yet again as Perrie and El rubbed his stomach only to dry off their hands, which he had slobbered all over. Shaking my head, I lead them into the kitchen so I could finish cooking, then we ate and fell asleep watching movies- even though we were talking more than watching. I told them more about Nick, they told me in greater detail about what had happened with Liam and Danielle which we all cried about it for no reason, and everything else that I had missed over the last year.

* * *

The next morning, the girls drove with me to Dan's office building, where a conference room was being used to host the managers and bands on this tour- the rest of them had arrived last night, which was why the meeting was being held now, Wednesday morning. I didn't know who the other people were, I only recognized One D. So when I walked in, in my usual t-shirt and jeans with my hair up, I tried not to take notice of the other bands staring at me. I just took a seat next to Dan and zoned out. The managers were discussing buses and set schedules; the bands and artists were only here as a formality. On our way here, I had stopped again to get McDonald's, and I casually sipped my gigantic iced coffee as I tried not to curl up from embarrassment.

I suppose it makes sense that people were staring- I'm Jennifer Nolan. I put a cover of the cup song on YouTube as a joke, a dare from a coworker. It blew up overnight, and the next day Dan showed up during my shift and offered to be my manager. I was an overnight hit, a pop culture sensation with a high that's lasted for the past six months. Since I'd taken to writing songs as a coping mechanism, I was able to put out an original album almost immediately. I'm a rare case- I got discovered and put out an album a month later, while most people that get popular on YouTube either stay there or take a few years to release at least _one_ original song. So, it makes sense for them to stare, I just wish they wouldn't do it so openly. The old me would have basked in the attention- but the old me trusted people too easily and got hurt.

Anyways, after a few hours of feeling like a bug under a microscope, everybody else left. Except for me and...*gulp*..._Harry_. Dan was in charge of the meeting since technically it was mine and One Direction's tour, so he dismissed everybody and asked the two of us to stay. I stared at Dan with obvious shock; he knew all about how I'd ended up in that restaurant. Little did I know, what he was about to tell us would nearly drive me insane.

"Okay, so you may both hate me for this, but it wasn't my idea. I do not think it's a good idea, but I don't have much of a choice. My orders come from higher up." he said cautiously, trying to be subtle about walking around his chair just to stand behind it. He looked ready to run as he said, "Management has decided that you two are going to do a publicity stunt- you're going to start 'dating' again." And then he did run. He bolted out of the room so fast he left an image behind. My jaw hit the floor, along with Harry's. We looked at each other. I could feel my face go red with anger, and he looked terrified.

"Jenna-Bear, look- I am so-" he started, but I cut him off, pissed beyond belief.

"_DON"T CALL ME THAT!" _I shrieked, unable to handle hearing his old nickname for me, unable to stand seeing his face when he said it. He stepped back and lifted his hands up in a defensive stance. All at once my anger turned to tears, and I left the room as quickly as possible before anybody saw them. I refused to let anybody see me being weak- I knew without a doubt that someone would take advantage of it. I cursed myself silently for letting this happen.

**Harry's POV **(A/N: Ooooh, exciting! Will be very short, but there shall be more!)

* * *

I cursed under my breath as I watched Jennifer leave. I still don't completely know what had happened that night- I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up the next morning with a pounding head and my friends nearly spitting fire as they told me Jenna was gone. That she'd left. Apparently, it was my fault. I called and called and called, but she never answered. I didn't find out what I did until two weeks later when a stagehand finally let it slip that he'd seen the whole thing. I'm not going to hide behind the excuse that I was obviously intoxicated- because i still did something wrong. And besides that, I hurt the girl I was so madly in love with. I had been planning a huge surprise at the end of the tour- but it was all ruined after that show.

It killed me seeing her like this. I remember when she was actually happy- when I _made_ her happy- and now she's dating some other guy, and won't even look at me without exploding. When I tried to tell her my side of the story and apologize, I called her by her old nickname without thinking, and she looked like she could easily break my neck right there; then she started crying and ran out. I know she thinks I didn't see, that she can hide what she's feeling forever, because she used to do that a year ago- it's just worse now. Hell, she probably blames herself for the whole damn tour! The lads and the girls came in, the boys looking hesitant and unsure while the girls looked murderous.

"What did you do?" Perrie yelled.

"Why was she crying?" Eleanor echoed. I shook my head and dragged a hand down my face, brushing past them without a word and trudging towards the elevator so I could just drive back to the hotel and sleep. If I was lucky, I'd never wake up again- anything to make _her_ smile for me again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so we're reverting to Jennifer's POV. There will be more Harry soon, for longer, and maybe a couple others ;D enjoy ~3**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Dan called me that evening after he knew I would have calmed down a bit. Well, technically I _didn't_ calm down- my anger had turned into depression again. I hate how whenever you get mad you always start crying, and once you start crying you just get really upset and can't stop. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. With a passion.

"Okay, so to avoid the brunt of the controversy what they want you to do is be seen together. Then a few weeks into tour we'll announce that you're dating in an interview." he dictated. I nodded, then remembered he can't see me.

"Okay." I replied hoarsely.

"Jennifer, you _know_ me, and I know you. I know all about what happened between you two- you know I would never let this happen if I had any say. I begged them to set you up with another guy, but they said it would be bad for both of you if they tried it that way. Publicity-wise."

"I know." I said quietly and hung up.

Lincoln seemed to have sensed that I was upset, because he actually made the effort to wake up and come sit down b my feet. He knew he wasn't allowed on the couch unless I said so, so he just sat down by my feet and looked at me pitifully. I smiled weakly at him and scooched down onto the floor so I could hug him. He whimpered and licked my face, clearing the remains of salty tear tracks.

"It's okay. I'm okay." I said, scratching him behind his ears. He huffed and lay down so that his head was in my lap, and fell back asleep. Or at least, he tried to. One second he was snoring lightly, and the next he had shot up out of my lap and barreled out of the room and down the hallway to the door. He didn't bark or growl, he just sat there glaring at the front door with his ears laying flat against his head- so of course i knew who it was. I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here.

See, Lincoln is a really smart dog. He _knows_ things. My theory is that when I come home upset he sniffs me and picks up the scent of the last person I saw and decides that that's the person that he doesn't like. And he only acts like this- glaring at the front door without a sound- wen that person comes to visit. Therefore, there could only be one person at the door.

I took a deep breath and stepped around Lincoln to open the door. That's when he growled, because I was in between him and 'the enemy'. "Heel, Link." I whispered, and pulled the door open. Harry stood anxiously on the other side, just as I'd expected. I heard the click of a dog's nails on the hardwood floor, and Lincoln came and sat down in front of me. Again, he didn't make a sound, he just sat there looking tough. Harry paled visibly at the sight of him, and I smiled to myself.

"How did you get my address?" I asked quietly, making it clear that he wasn't welcome- as if Lincoln hadn't already done that.

"I...I, uh, got it out of El's phone when she went to the bathroom." he stuttered, trying to pretend he didn't notice the beast that watched his every move from my feet. I shook my head; Eleanor really needed to keep her phone with her more often.

"Why are you here." I replied, more of a statement than a question.

"I wanted to talk about what happened."

"And? You say that as if I should let you in. I don't think Lincoln here would take that very nicely. So make it quick and go away."

I was grateful for the fact that he understood that I wasn't threatening him- it was a warning, and I was doing him a favor by giving it to him.

**Harry's POV (A/N: Told you there'd be more!)**

* * *

_Flashack_

_I ran offstage with a big smile, even though I really couldn't see straight. Some girl had thrown a water bottle on stage during the concert, and as a joke I'd drunk a little bit of it and thrown it back. It tasted like water, but I think there might've been something in it. I stumbled past a row of stagehands towards where the girls should be, but Jenna wasn't there. I asked Perrie as clearly as I could because Eleanor was busy, and she told me that Jenna had gone to get her phone. Apparently El was too busy to get her own phone, so Jenna ran and got it for her and should be back any second. I wanted to see her, though, so I went to go find her._

_I was almost to the dressing room when I saw that familiar brown hair and those gorgeous hazel eyes come around the corner. She smiled at me and called me baby. It was dark, so I couldn't see very well with my screwy vision, but she looked and sounded like Jenna, so it had to be her. I smiled at her and pulled her close, and she reached up on tiptoe to crush her lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms tighter around her. It seemed like she was in a good mood today- she normally wasn't so forward. Her fingers knotted into my hair, and I got the creepy feeling that someone was watching me, but I ignored it- my head was finally clearing up. Jenna pulled back for air and giggled "Harry!", and I heard a horrified, strangled sound from nearby. The girl that said my name didn't sound like Jenna at all. _

_My eyes shot open, and I saw the real Jenna immediately, across the hallway in tears. I can't believe I just- I tried to disentangle myself form the other girl, but she dug her nails into my skin and tried to hold me where I was. I reached towards Jenna, hoping she would stay where she was long enough for me to at least _try_ to fix this. She shook her head and ran away. I called her name, but i don't think she heard me._

_"Baby, where are you going?" the girl asked frantically behind me. I turned around to face her, pissed beyond belief. She actually looked shocked that i was upset._

_"I'm going to chase after my girlfriend!" I spat. The girl looked offended. I couldn't believe this was happening._

_"But...but I'm your girlfriend! Everybody knows we love each other! I just had to get you back here and get rid of her so that we could-" I cut her off by raising my hand, and glared straight into her eyes. She looked scared now- which she perfectly well should be. _

_"You..._planned_ this?" I said slowly. She didn't reply, too speechless at the fact that I was actually upset that she'd ruined my relationship and drugged me! (Note the sarcasm)._

_I turned around and chased after Jenna, finding her in a secluded hallway with her hand on the door. I caught her arm right as she was leaving, and she turned to me with a look that broke my heart. _

_"Jenna, please, I made a mistake. I'm so sorry, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I am so sorry, just please, give me a second chance-" and let me explain myself. But she cut me off with a slap, and I stumbled a little bit from the force of it. I had never seen her so upset that she was driven to being physical, so I just held my face with one hand and let the other one hang limply as I stared at her in shock. My cheek burned underneath my hand._

_"That was your second chance, Harry!" she spat out. "I'm done. I can't take this anymore, and I won't. Goodbye." Her voice was quiet now. I was too shocked to speak- she was leaving? She huffed out a dry laugh and shook her head. "Yeah. I bet you didn't think you could push me that far, huh?"_

_And with that, she left. She turned around and walked out the door. I sank to the floor and just sat there for a while, staring at the spot where she had been just moments before, replaying those words over and over. 'I'm done. Goodbye. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye." I finally remembered that she always had her phone on her (unlike Eleanor) and I called her. And called her. And called her. And texted, and then called again. I called using everybody else's phones, but she didn't answer._

* * *

"I found the girl that drugged me later, and she told me how she did it. Apparently she was the one who threw the water bottle, and had spiked it with something. Then she sneaked backstage and found me after it had set in. Whatever it was that cancelled it out was in her mouth," I said tiredly, running a hand down my face for the second time today. "I'm not going to hide behind the fact that I was too drugged to see straight, because I still did something very wrong. I still hurt you. I can't say 'I'm sorry' enough to fix that, and I know it. All I'm asking is that you at least _try_ to forgive me. I won't bother trying to pick up where we left off, because that's quite obviously not going to happen, not to mention that you have a boyfriend. I just want to ask you if you can just _try."_

Jennifer just looked at me. The dog was still glaring at me. She looked down and tugged on his harness a couple times, and he looked at her. She nodded, and he huffed at me once before walking back down the hall and disappearing into some room. It bothered me that i no longer knew the layout of where she lived.

"Did he just...did he just _warn_ me?" I said, realizing what the huff must've been She half-smiled and nodded.

"He thinks he's human." She shook her head, with a real smile this time. I smiled too, but not because of the dog; because she was actually smiling and I was there to see it.

"But, uh...yeah. That's a ll I wanted to say. I should probably go now." I said awkwardly, waving half-heartedly and turning to leave. I heard the door shut behind me as the elevator doors opened in front of me. _Well, it could've gone a lot worse._ I thought to myself.

**Jennifer's POV**

I shut the door and slid down the back of it until I landed on the floor. I knew he wasn't lying- I can always tell when he's lying- he meant every word of what he said. Unfortunately, I don't think it'll be that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**'Kay well first of all, thanks for reading. It means a lot that you actually like reading my stories because This whole entire thing is so I can practice my skills. Second, SO Jenna has been visited by Harry, who wants her to...forgive him and be friends? Hm, kind of a letdown. Maybe he's planning something? That's for me to know, and you to find out! Eventually! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Oh, and we're still on Jenna' POV. And since there's a certain person who isn't very happy with this fic being on this site, if it gets deleted, you can find it on , under the same username as I have now.**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I slept terribly on Thursday night. Wednesday night, after Harry had showed up and turned my emotions on their head, I'd been so exhausted I just fell asleep on my couch and next thing I knew it was Thursday. I then proceeded to think _all_ day about what Harry had said, and replayed those moments in my head over and over and over. I swallowed my reluctance and visualized what had happened that night, but tried to see it from his point of view with what he'd told me. The whole thing was too fantastic to lie about.

It turned out that I was wrong about having the day off- Dan called me around three to tell me something.

"Don't forget that Chatty Man interview at five today!" He said busily. I sat up.

"Uhh, Dan?"

"Yeeees?"

"_What_ interview?" I asked. The line went silent for a minute before he answered.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" He asked. I could just picture his face in his hand.

"Just a little." I said sarcastically. He told me where I needed to be and how much time I had to get there. There was a lot of frustrated sighing on my part, but I couldn't cancel two hours before the show. First of all, because that would leave a huge time gap, second of all because three other people had already done that and I didn't want to be as rude as them. So I took a ridiculously fast shower, yanked a brush through my hair, and put on a cute sweater and some jean shorts. I was out the door and on my way to the studio with an hour and a half to spare. I had called them to let them know why I would be running a little bit late (thank you, Dan), and they were waiting for me when I got there. I was whisked away to the makeup people, and they fixed the mess I had come on as, then handed me a bottle of water and shoved me out onto the stage.

I smiled at the interviewer, Alan Carr, and we hugged a quick hello and talked for a little bit before we had to take our places on set. I found out that the show is actually very correctly named- he loves to talk. Before I knew it, there was a stagehand shouting "two minutes," and I was told to stand on a platform behind a short staircase and a wall, while Alan took his place in a chair onstage. I heard someone call out a countdown, and then Alan was introducing the show and saying my name. Another stagehand waved me out of my hiding spot, and I came down the stairs with a big smile and a wave for the cheering fans and the camera. Alan stood up as I got to the stage and hugged me again, then we both sat down and started the interview.

"Congratulations on your success, love!" He said, handing me a bottle of something orange. I opened it and poured some into a waiting glass as I thanked him. (A/N: to avoid confusion, all of Alan's sentences will be in bold, and Jennifer's will be normal.)

**"How long have you been known as an artist now, six months?"**

"Just about."

**"Right, now let's go back to the beginning. About a year ago, you were dating Harry Styles of One Direction, yes?"** I nodded. **"And you went on tour with them." **

"Yes."

**"And right after the first show, you disappeared. It's been rumored that you were in a hospital in your hometown a month or so later. What happened?"**

"I left the tour for a very personal reason, which I'd rather not share if you don't mind," I started, and Alan nodded understandingly, "I left immediately after the first show, and went home to take a break. And I did, in fact, end up in the hospital afterwards."

**"And what happened, why were you in the hospital?"**

"I became very depressed and stopped eating, and I was taken to the hospital and diagnosed with depression and anorexia." I said calmly. I wouldn't tell them why I left, but I might as well be truthful about what happened afterwards before someone else twisted it into something horrible. Alan's eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"They kept me there for a few more weeks until I was stable," I continued,"and then I was sent home with some anti-depressants and dietary supplements."

**"Well you certainly look like you've improved quite a bit, what happened there?"**

"I got a dog and a job to keep myself busy, I took my medications, and I was just fine in record time. The doctor couldn't believe it." I smiled to myself, remembering the expression on the doctor's face when I'd come back in six weeks after I'd been discharged from the hospital. I'd come in covered in dog hair with a big smile on my face, and she'd been almost speechless.

**"Well I think I'm speaking for a lot of people when I say we're glad that you're better!" **Alan said with a smile. He asked about my job as a waitress and getting discovered, what kind of dog I had and what his name was, and various things like that for a while, and then we got into stranger things like my favorite things in different categories and a few twitter questions.

**"What is your favorite movie?"**

"Now You See Me."

**"Favorite color?"**

"Purple."

**"I bet you and Liam get along well,"** he paused until the laughter died down, **"favorite food?"**

"Pizza." Then came stranger things like hidden talents, to which I replied my flexibility.

**"_Flexibility_ is your hidden talent?"** He said. I nodded.

"I have no idea what to say, so I'm just gonna go with that." I was then asked to demonstrate, to which I said "What, you don't believe me?" It's not like I had lied, but I didn't think I'd have to prove it. So after they finished laughing at my response, I stood up and got in front of the coffee table where there was more room, and I showed them my splits. I lifted my leg up behind me, grabbed my foot, and pulled so that I was like a straight line on one foot, and a few other tricks. When I sat back down, Alan fake pouted and huffed at me.

**"Well there was no need to show off."** He sulked, and I laughed along with everyone in the audience. The rest of the interview flew by with questions about the tour and how I think it will be and what I think will happen. I answered that last question with "I don't really know, I guess we'll all just have to wait ad find out", and then I was waving goodbye and on my way to my apartment.

When I got there, there was a voicemail form Dan waiting, reminding me to finish packing for the trip and be at his office to go over the last few details of my 'relationship' with Harry by eight am tomorrow. I freaked out just a little bit. I had totally forgotten to pack _anything_, so I had less than eight hours to get a little bit of sleep and get together everything I owned, not necessarily in that order.

I went and retrieved all my suitcases from my closet and laid them all open on my bed. I started by washing everything that was dirty, and packing all of my clothes. Next came everything else like shoes, hair stuff, and whatnot. Lastly was my laptop, IPod, camera, etc. When I was done I had managed to fill up three suitcases, which was a lot less than some people. I hung Lincoln's leash up by the door (because of course he would be coming with me, and I can't legally let him just walk around) and strapped his gigantic pillow (his bed) to the outside of my biggest suitcase. By the time I was done, it was already one in the morning. So I scarfed down a sandwich, fed Lincoln, and went to bed.

* * *

My alarm sounded more obnoxious than ever the next morning, since I'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. I dragged myself out of bed with a groan and trudged into the bathroom. After splashing some really cold water on my face- which woke me up immediately- I pulled on the jeans and tshirt I'd left out last night and shoved my pajamas into one of my suitcases. I dragged them all out to my car and pushed them into the trunk, then returned to my apartment for Lincoln. I picked the leash up off of it's hook by the door, and jingled the clip against the metal ring that connects it to the rest of the leash. Within seconds he was running down the hallway and circling me, excited by the prospect of going somewhere new. I clipped the leash on, made sure all the lights in the apartment were off, locked the door behind me, and left.

Lincoln was almost too happy to jump into the backseat of the car, and stuck his head out the window for the whole ten-minute trip to Dan's office. I had to leave him inside while I was there, so I cracked all the windows a bit to make sure he didn't get too hot. Then I took the elevator to the floor where Dan's office was, and let myself in. He looked up from the papers he was shuffling through when I came in, and smiled. I sat down in a chair across the desk form him, and he handed me a heavy folder.

"That has all the tour stuff in it, so try not to lose it. Show times, set times and how long before you go onstage you need to be there, when we leave one place for the next, etc, it's all in there." I nodded, and he went on. "Now, about the publicity stunt. I didn't think you'd want to be around other people, so that's the packet in the folder." I opened it, and sure enough there was a thin white packet of papers in the back. I nodded again, sighing. He briefly went over everything in the folder, and then we left for the venue where the buses were.

Lincoln sat up as I got in, but then went back to sleep when he realized that we were just going to drive some more. The venue had a quiet buzz when I got there. It was too early for the cheerful screaming and shouting and general excitement of a tour. I parked in my reserved spot and dragged my suitcases out of the trunk. A random person with a headset and a tshirt that said 'crew' on the back took them and disappeared, probably to put them on the bus for me. I let Lincoln out of the back and grabbed his leash, and walked around for a few minutes so he could stretch his legs before getting on the bus. Perrie and Eleanor found me after a while, and said their hello's. They looked like they'd just woken up in a ditch, but I didn't comment on it- I probably looked just as tired. Soon enough, the crew was directing people onto their buses and we were off. I sent up a silent prayer to Dan that I had a bus to myself- I don't know why the band was on a different bus, but it meant that I could put Lincoln's bed in a bunk and not in the middle of the floor where people would trip over it. We were both asleep before the bus even made it out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first show was in southern California. I was supposed to be last to perform in the all-day concert, so when I woke up at 5 o'clock pm and couldn't sleep all night, I knew I could still et some sleep before the show. So I let myself get sucked into twitter and watching paranormal activity movies until six am, when we parked at the venue. Dan came and let himself into the bus to make sure I had read the performance schedule today, and then he disappeared to go meet with other managers to talk about stuff I didn't care about.

I managed to drag myself out of my bus to walk Lincoln. A few of the younger stagehands, who were probably just teenagers that signed up to work at this show only, laughed or wanted to pet him. I saw a guy leering at me from the other side of the road at one point, so I coughed into my hand and Lincoln gave him the eye and a vicious growl. The guy looked terrified, and walked away really fast. It was a good thing he hadn't run- not all big dogs were as well-trained as Lincoln. I smiled and scratched Link behind the ears before we got to walking again, mentally reminding myself to give him some bacon or something when we got home.

When I found a dog park, I brought him inside and took off his leash, taking a ball out of my jacket pocket and holding it behind my back. "Link!" I said, and he looked away from a rabbit he'd been watching. I took the ball out from behind my back and held it in front of him, and he zeroed in on it immediately. I tossed it up in the air a little and caught it, and he stood up, prepared to run after it. I waited and stood still for a minute, then leaned back to get an angle and threw it as hard as I could. Lincoln was after it before I let my arm back down to hang by my side. I laughed and watched him run for it, waiting for him to bring it back. He actually caught it before it touched to ground, and as he was walking back he dropped it about 50 feet away and started sniffing around himself. I rolled my eyes and started to walk over to him, but he suddenly stopped and looked up, barking once, and running off after whatever he saw. I chased after him, of course, and found him on the other side of a tree growling at Harry. Who had a ppeared out of nowhere again.

"Link, heel." I said firmly, and he looked at me like he would roll his eyes if he could, then layed down and huffed as he rested his head on his paws. I turned to Harry and waited for him to explain.

"Our managers said we have to look friendly towards each other for a while, so I'm trying. Dan told me you went for a walk, and I followed you. Please don't let your dog kill me." I couldn't help but laugh at the last part. "Link, up," I said, and he stood up and started sniffing a circle around Harry, who stood stock still at first with wide eyes.

"Don't act so scared, or Link is going to decide that you are someone he needs to keep an eye on,, and there's nothing I can do about that." I told him, rolling my eyes. Harry relaxed and tried to look casual, but I knew he was still scared. Link completed his evaluation and sat down in front of Harry, lookingat him expectantly. Harry looked at me, confused. I tossed him the ball that I'd picked up on my way over, and he caught it. He looked at the ball, then at lincoln, and held it out to him. Link panted and wagged his tail, so Harry threw it. Lincoln chased after if, and Harry sighed with relief, a small smile on his face. I walked over towards him.

"Paparazzi, three o'clock," I told him cheerfully, knowing I need to look happy for the cameras, "look happy."

"I am happy, though." He said with a shy smile, an unusual expression for him. I blushed and grinned like an idiot, playing along for the cameras. I leaned forwards to whisper in his ear with a smile.

"You don't have to pretend around me, just look happy for the camera." I spat out through clenched teeth. He faked a hurt expression, one hand on his chest.

"I wasn't faking." he said sincerely. He wasn't lying- I know what his ticks are and what faces he makes when he's lying..._he wasn't lying_. Shit. I shook my head and laughed.

"Don't even think about it, Styles." I said angrily. Of course I still looked happy, but inside I was seething, and he knew it. How dare he do something like that to me, reappear in my life- uninvited- a year later, claim he wants to be friends, and then pull something like this bullshit! I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes before the happy mask returned, and I turned and whistled to Lincoln. He came bounding up to me and dropped the ball, now covered in saliva, at my feet. I picked it up with a plastic bag and wrapped it up so I could put it in my pocket without ruining my jacket, then clipped on Link's leash and walked back to the venue. The concert was going to begin in twenty minutes, and Harry was in the second slot, so he needed to hurry up. I saw him walk tiredly through the grid of buses to his own and climb on, after staring at my bus for a minute. This was bad. This was very, very bad.


End file.
